1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water ball game apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus for use in playing a game in a swimming pool or other body of water having a non-level bottom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the ever-increasing popularity of backyard swimming pools as the center of leisure time activities, it has become common to attempt to develop techniques and apparatus whereby otherwise conventional games may be played in the water. Thus, basketball hoops have been mounted on floating bases for use in playing a game similar to basketball. Unfortunately, however, by floating the basketball hoop on the surface of the water, the game of basketball, which uses an elevated hoop, is not accurately simulated.
It is also common to float a pair of poles on the surface of the water and to connect a net between the poles for use in playing a game similar to volleyball. Again, however, the game of volleyball is not accurately simulated because the net floats on the surface of the water and a normal volleyball net is substantially elevated.
Another problem with both of the above types of water ball game apparatus is that their positions do not remain stationary and they float about the pool unless tied adjacent the edge of the pool by a number of ropes. However, such ropes interfere with the normal swimming area.
Water basketball and water volleyball, as described above, are presently the most common games played in a swimming pool. One very popular game among children, presently played on land, is tetherball, requiring a rigid pole and a ball which is connected by a rope to the upper end of the pole. To date, no attempt has been made to convert the playing of such game to a water environment, as is the case with many other popular land based sports.